Naked
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: OneShot. Tea and Marik go on another date since her karaoke party and this time Marik's gonna show Tea how to have a good time. Somewhat sequel to Surprising Karaoke.


BlueMoon Goddess: Hello fans I'm back with an awesome new fanfic! Now this is a one-shot Tea and Marik fic so if you don't like this pairing then please don't read it. Also this one-shot is kinda a little sequel to 'Surprising Karaoke.' This one-shot is when Marik took Tea out on a date, for if you read the last chapter in 'Surprising Karaoke,' Marik asked her out on a date to restart their relationship. So if you didn't read the sequel check it out, also check out how those two got together in 'Surprising Love.' But you don't have to read the sequel to understand this one-shot, so don't worry. Alright enough of me and let's get on with the one-shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I do though own JT who is only in this one-shot for a little while.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon as Tea was getting ready for her date with Marik. After the karaoke party her and JT threw, her and Marik got back together and today he was going to take her out so they could start over in their relationship.

As Tea getting ready there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Tea called out to the person outside of her bedroom door, going through her closet trying to find something to wear.

"It's me Tea, can I come in?"

"Sure JT come in." Tea said as JT made her way into her room.

"What are you doing?" JT asked as she sat in a chair at her desk.

"I'm trying to decide what to wear for my date with Marik later on, but I just can't decide between these three outfits." She said getting slightly irritated. Her date was in two hours and she hadn't even picked an outfit out yet.

"Well if I were you, I would pick the one in the middle." JT said pointing to the outfit that was out on Tea's bed.

"Really, but doesn't it look kind of…you know."

"You mean sluttish, no not really. I think Marik would actually love it, in fact I bet he would probably make out with you throughout the entire date." JT said as she saw Tea blush a shade of red.

"I don't think he'll do something like that JT, but I guess you're right. Besides I want him to see that I can dress in stuff like this all the time. Well…maybe not all the time, but sometime."

"That's the spirit Tea! Anyway let me get out of your way so you can get ready. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see you later girl." Tea said as JT left her room.

"Alright, now that I finally have an outfit picked out I can start getting ready."

Tea took a quick shower and blow dried her hair and brushed it out. Then she put on her chosen outfit which was a black halter top with a pair short jean shorts and a pair of black boots. She had on some black eye shadow and some blue glitter lip gloss. For jewelry she was wearing two blue bracelets on one arm and two black bracelets on the other and she also had on a pair of big sliver hoop earrings with a star in the middle of both of them.

"Damn! I actually look good." Tea said as she saw herself in the mirror. Never did she think she could look this good, but she did like it even if it's for a date. No not just a date, a date with Marik.

"Well better get downstairs and wait for him." Tea said as she got her purse and short jean jacket and went to the living room to wait. She got downstairs and saw that her cousin was watching TV in the living room. JT turned around and saw her cousin coming down the stairs.

"Damn Tea! You went all out for Marik did you? And must I say he's gonna simple die girl!"

"Thanks JT."

BEEP, BEEP!

"That must be Marik, I'll see you later JT." Tea said as she made her way to the door.

"See ya Tea, have fun and you better tell me all the goody details when you get back."

"Alright I will, see ya." Tea said as she went outside the door and closed it.

When she got outside she saw Marik leaning against a motorcycle in a pair of baggy jeans and his usual black tank top and surprisingly no purple cape to go with it. Marik looked up to see Tea and his mouth nearly dropped when he saw what Tea was wearing. She looked absolutely sexy to him that he had to control himself from reaching out to grab her.

"Hey Marik." Tea said as soon as she reached him. Marik was so lost in Tea's outfit that he didn't even hear her.

"Marik…Marik!" She said trying to get his attention.

"Huh, oh hey Tea." Marik said getting out of his trance then leaning down to give Tea a deep loving kiss then letting go.

"How come you didn't answer me?"

"Sorry about that Tea, I was just admiring you and that outfit your wearing. And must I say you're looking very sexy in it." He said giving her a smirk making her blush.

"Ummm…thanks Marik, I'm glad you like it. I wanted to look extra special for you."

"Well it was worth it cause I'm loving the outfit your in." Marik said making Tea blush again but in a deeper shade. 'And I'll love it even better when you're out of that outfit.' Marik thought smirking at the idea.

"Well let's get going, I have some stuff planned for today."

"Alright, so where's your ride?" Tea asked looking around for his car.

"It's right in front of you." Marik said getting on his motorcycle.

"You mean you drive a motorcycle?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Nothing it's just that I've never been on one before and I don't really know how safe they are."

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you. And you'll like it I guarantee." Marik said as he threw her a helmet. "Now let's go before it gets too late."

Tea stood there for a few seconds until she got on the bike, despite the fact that she was scared since she never ridden one before. When she got on the bike she put her helmet on and then put her arms around his waist as she waited for him to pull off.

"Tea you're going to have to hold on tighter than that. I don't want you to fall off okay." Marik said as he started the engine. Tea nodded her head in reply and held onto Marik tighter than before. She was still scared but she figured that Marik has been riding for quite some time so she should be alright.

"Ready?" Marik asked as he waited for Tea to get secure.

"Yeah." Tea replied back.

"Alright then let's go." He said then started speeding off toward their destination. Tea held onto Marik like her life depended on it as he rode and zoomed pass all the other cars on the road. Even though she was kind of scared she knew Marik wouldn't let anything happen to her so she had to enjoy herself.

"Are you enjoying the ride so far?!" Marik yelled over the engine.

"Yeah I'm having a blast!" Tea replied back. She had to admit this was pretty fun riding on a motorcycle. It was something new and exciting for her. About ten minutes later Marik came to a stop.

"Where here." He proclaimed as he turned off the engine and took off his helmet, getting off his bike.

"Where are we?" Tea asked as she took off her helmet and got off the bike also.

"Where near the Domino Mall. I thought it would be okay if we hang around here for a few hours, and then get something to eat."

"Sounds okay with me."

"So which place do you want to stop at first?" Marik asked as they began walking.

"How 'bout the arcade, I haven't been there in awhile."

"Then the arcade it is." He said putting his arm around Tea's waist as they headed toward the arcade all the while her blushing. She was surprised he even did that. At first he didn't want to be around her in public let alone show affection to her when they first went out. But now it seems that he loves her even more than before and willing to show her affection no matter what anyone says. They arrived at the arcade and went to get some tokens from the machine to start playing.

"What game do you want to play first?" Marik asked as he got tokens for him and her.

"Umm…how about that one over there?" Tea said pointing in the direction of the game.

"You mean that shooting game? Alright but I must warn you I'm a pro." He said smiling proudly.

"Well now you have some competition." She said also smiling. They reached the game and put the amount of tokens in they needed to play. As the game began Marik grabbed the blue gun while Tea grabbed the pink one and waited for the round to start. They started shooting everything that came at them until the game finally closed to an end with Marik being the winner.

"Looks like I win, of course there was no surprise there." He said proudly looking at the score with him 575,255 and Tea 570,250.

"Wow you weren't lying when you said you were a pro. You're really good."

"Well you weren't so bad yourself. Never in all the times I played this game against someone have them almost reach the same amount of points as me."

"I was that good?" Tea said surprised.

"Very, in fact with a few more practice you might be able to beat me." Marik said making Tea smile a bit at the thought.

"Okay since this game is over, which do you want to play next?"

"How about you pick the game this time Marik since I picked the last one?" Tea suggested.

"Alright, I already have the perfect game in mind too." Marik said as he grabbed Tea's hand and led her to the game, with Tea blushing from the contact. It turned out that the game was one of those racing car games when you sit behind a steering wheel and drive in a race. As the game ended Marik looked over at Tea's game screen and saw that she was in 5th place while he was in 1st.

"Looks like I win again." Marik said getting up from the game.

"You're good in shooting and in racing too."

"Hey I just play a lot of arcade games. Besides I come here with Malik and Bakura almost every day after school so it's natural that I'm good at every game here.

"I guess you're right. So what game do you want to play next?" Tea asked.

"It's your turn to pick the game since I picked the driving game. But we have to leave soon so you gotta make this one count."

"Alright….let's see which game should we play next….ooohh I know the exact game I want to play c'mon!" Tea said as she grabbed Marik's arm and led him to the back of the arcade.

"I want to play this one." She said pointing to the game. The game was that Dance Dance Revolution game, when you get on stage, and dance to the order of the arrows go on the screen to get a perfect score.

"You wanna play this one?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, I haven't played this game in awhile, so I thought it would be good to play for our last game."

"Ummm…I might sit this game out Tea." Marik said.

"Aww why?" Tea said a bit disappointed. She really wanted to play this game with Marik.

"Naw, I don't really play that game when I come here. Plus I'm not the dancing type."

"Well can I at least play it before we leave?" Tea asked giving Marik a pleading look. She hasn't played this game in such a long time and she really wanted to play it. Marik who was such a bad ass mother fucker, the wickedest boy in school couldn't say no to that pleading angelic look of hers.

"Alright, alright, but after this game were leaving okay." Marik said as he said it in a harsh kind of tone.

"Thank you, thank you!" Tea said acting like a child who just got permission to get something they wanted really badly. "It won't take long okay." Tea said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, put her tokens in and got on the stage.

When the game started she picked the level she wanted and then picked the music she wanted to dance to. When the game began and the arrows started to appear on the screen she started dancing to the movement of the arrows, which by the way were going really fast. But Tea got each and every one of them as they flew past her. Marik couldn't believe the way she was moving on that stage, she was simply fantastic.

'She moves so gracefully and lively and that body of hers is intoxicating.' He thought as he watched Tea move to the rhythm of the game. When she finished her last dance step the score on the screen was an A.

"Ah, that was fun! I haven't played this game in awhile. I'm glad I still remember." Tea said as she stepped off the stage.

"Wow Tea that was pretty good."

"Thanks Marik, I'm glad it was good to you. I'm surprised I got all the moves right being that the level was set for the master level."

"Well you are a master of that game. Not even I could get a good score like that." Marik said making Tea blush from his compliment.

"Since that was the last game let's go." Marik said as he and Tea went to the exit.

"So where are we going next?"

"Were gonna grab some lunch right now, so I hope you're hungry." Just then on cue Tea's stomach started to growl really loudly making her blush a bright shade of red.

"I'll take that as a yes." Marik said chuckling at Tea's red face. "Well let's go then." He said as he and Tea made their way out of the arcade and out of the mall to grab something to eat. On their way to get some food they pasted a little jewelry shop and something in the shop caught Tea's eye making her stop.

"Hmmm…what are you looking at Tea?" Marik asked as he realized she wasn't walking beside him anymore.

"Look." Tea said pointing to the object in the mirror. It was a beautiful choker with a blue flower in the middle of the choker in pretty little light blue gems.

"Do you like it?" Marik asked looking at her.

"Yes it's simply beautiful. Too bad I don't have enough money for it though. Oh well, let's get some food." Tea said as she began to walk away from the window.

"Hold up Tea." Marik called as she stopped in her tracks. "How about I get it for you?"

"No it's okay Marik I couldn't, really you don't have to."

"It's okay I insist. Besides don't you want me to get something for you to remember this date?" Marik said.

"Well…I guess you're right, but I don't want you to spend so much money on me."

"I don't mind, I would be honored to spend money on my girlfriend. Now come on." Marik said as he grabbed Tea's hand and pulled her into the jewelry store.

'He called me his girlfriend.' Tea thought and blushed at the same time as he pulled her into the store. He got her the nice choker and then left to get some lunch at burger place and went inside and stood in line.

"Tea how about you grab a booth for us while I'll get the food?"

"Alright." She went to find a booth while Marik stood in line to get their food. Minutes later Marik came with a tray of food, and sat across from Tea.

"I still can't believe you got me that choker. It means a lot to me that you paid so much money for it." Tea said reaching on to the tray to get her food.

"Like I said before Tea, it was nothing." Marik said taking a bite out of his burger.

"What you said at the jewelry store, was it true?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you said I was your girlfriend? Is it true, do you now see me as your girlfriend?"

"Of course I do. At the karaoke party I already told you that I loved you and that I wanted to date you and get a fresh start on our relationship."

"I'm honored." Tea said taking a sip of her drink. "So what are we doing next?"

"Well after we eat I thought we could go back to my place and just chill there for the rest of the day."

"Sounds alright to me." Tea said as she began to eat her meal.

'I'll be even better for what I got planned for us at my house.' Marik thought as he smirked at the plan he devised on what to do with Tea when they got to his house. They ate their meals in silence without saying much to each other after that. After they finished eating they left the restaurant and walked to Marik's motorcycle.

"Alright, next stop is my house." He said as he got on the bike along with Tea and sped off toward his house.

They finally reached his house as Marik got off his bike along with Tea and both walked to the door. When they went inside they saw Malik sitting on the couch watching TV. When Malik heard the sound of footsteps behind him he turned around and saw Marik and Tea making their way to the stairs.

"Hey Marik, back so soon from your date?" Malik asked facing him.

"Well we're still on our date, so if you don't mind leaving I would be grateful."

"Why should I? What will you guys be doing here by yourselves while I'm gone, hmmm?" Malik asked smirking at them making Tea blush slightly and Marik fume at his brother.

"Look Malik, what we do is none if your business. So if you don't mind PLEASE leave." Marik said gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"I don't wanna, I rather stay right here and look at videos thank you. So tough luck" Malik said turning back to look at the screen. This was pissing Marik the fuck off. He wanted to be alone with Tea and his assshole brother wouldn't leave! There must be somewhere he could go to keep him busy for a few hours. Then it hit Marik like a ton of bricks of where Malik could go while he and Tea hung out here.

"Malik c'mon can't you go somewhere else. In fact why don't you go over and visit JT, I'm sure she would love to see you."

"Like I said before Marik, I'm not going any…what about JT?"

"I was simply saying to maybe going over to see her."

"Hmmm…you know you're right. I could go over there to see her. Besides I was going to see her later on anyway. I could watch videos later on, and while I'm there maybe I could make a video with her if you know what I mean." Malik said smirking at Marik as he made his way to the door. "See y'all later." He said then shut the door behind him.

'Finally he's gone. I just hope he stays at JT's house long enough for me and Tea to be alone.' Marik thought as he looked at Tea. He's wanted to do this since he saw her at the karaoke party and now that they were alone, nothing will stand in his way for showing her how he truly felt about her.

"How about we go up to my room Tea?"

"Okay sounds fine with me."

Marik took Tea's hand and led her up the stairs and into his room. When they got there Tea was surprised on how Marik's room changed since she last saw it. Last time it looked like some shit, but now it looked good, for a boy's standard. I mean it still fit his style but it had some new posters and even some added furniture.

"Wow Marik you sure did change your room big time." Tea said as she sat down on his bed.

"Yeah well I decided to fix it up and change a few things since I knew you were coming over." He said as he joined her on the bed.

"Well you did a great job, it looks better then the last time I saw it."

"Thanks."

"So what do you think Malik and my cousin are doing right now?"

"Beats me, but I think I have a hint of what they're doing." Marik said smirking a bit at the thought.

"You're probably right. By now I'm sure Mailk and JT are having sex with each other and going at it like crazy." Tea said.

"I could imagine."

"You could imagine my cousin and your brother doing it." Tea said shocked.

"No, but I could imagine us doing it." Marik said as he faced her for the first time in his room.

"Wha-Wha-What!" She said blushing like crazy.

"Oh yes, I could imagine it right now. In fact I wouldn't mind turning my dream into reality as I make sweet, sweet love to you." He said moving closer causing Tea to move back a bit.

"Ummm…Marik."

"Yeah." Marik said as he finally got near her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm actually ready to do something like that with you yet." Tea said unsure. She loved Marik, but wasn't really ready to have sex with him yet. Marik had a hurt expression on his face letting go off her. He was afraid she would say that, and maybe she was right. Besides they just got back together and he already wanted to go to the next level.

"I understand and I shouldn't have rushed things. It's okay if you don't want to yet, but remember what I told you at the karaoke party. I'll only give you that kind of pleasure if you let me. I guess we could go downstairs and watch a movie or something." Marik said as he got up and headed toward the door.

Tea couldn't believe what she just heard. He was going to take her in that kind of way if she would let him, while most guys probably would have had sex and forced them on her and had their way with her. But not Marik, the evil, crazy, cold-hearted guy she once knew was letting her wait.

'He really does care for me enough to not do this with me.' She thought. Well if he was willing to do this with her, maybe she should let him love her. Besides she's sure he wouldn't go so hard on her, and who better than the person she loved most. Tea got up and grabbed Marik's arm before he put his hand on the knob.

"Tea what's the-"

"I want to do it." She interrupted him.

"What did you just say?" He looked at her to make sure he was hearing correctly.

"I want to do it…I want to make love with you." Tea said a little nervously. Marik turned all the way around facing her and kissed her on the lips as he moved her back until she was sitting on the bed. He broke the kiss and stared deeply into her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Are you positive you wanna do this? Cause we can do something else." He said holding her face in his hands.

"I'm sure, there's nobody else I would want to do this with than the man I love." She said smiling.

She couldn't believe she was doing this but she loved him and if this was the only way to say how she loved him, then so be it. Marik smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her again but this time it was with passion as he pushed her gently back onto the bed with him crawling on top of her.

**Don't say a word  
Just come over here  
I got somethin' I gotta do tonight  
Listen **

Marik used his tongue to lick her lips for entrance. Tea granted his request by parting her lips for him to dart his tongue inside her sweet cavern to taste all the wonders she had there. Soon it was battle of the tongues as they both fought for dominance. But surprisingly it was Tea who won that little battle for once. Soon they heard rain start to pour down outside from Marik's window, but neither seemed to care. All that they were focusing on was each other, kissing each other with such passion that after ten minutes pulled apart to get some air back into their lungs.

"I want you Tea. I want you so badly right now that it hurts." Marik said in deep husky breaths. He leaned down to Tea's ear to finish his sentence. "I gonna give you so much pleasure that your body will cry out for me for more. And when I'm done, I'll afflict more pleasure on you." He whispered seductively making Tea shiver.

**Ain't never been a man wantin' anything much as I want you (you)  
The sun don't come up til' mornin' so tonight theres no excuse...mmm (mmm)  
Just like the rain outside I'll make your love come down so baby now it's time (time)  
Just can't wait no more (just can't wait no more)  
I'm gon' give you what your body's been cryin' for (cryin' for)**

Marik kissed her again then left her lips and started to kiss the nape of her neck and a bit of her chest. He took off her jean jacket and then went to her halter top but Tea froze a bit at his actions. Marik let go off her neck and looked in her eyes while holding her face between her hands.

**And if you tell me yes I'll lay you down  
Girl we ain't gotta rush let's play around  
We'll do it like we never done before so go and lock that door  
Baby don't worry cus I'll be gentle**

"What's wrong? Did I scare you?" Marik asked concerned.

"No it's okay. Just a little shocked, but I'm okay. You can continue."

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm positive." Tea said smiling back at him.

Marik went back to her neck, sucking and kissing on it making Tea moan a bit in pleasure. He went back to her halter top and untied the strings on it and slipped it over her head revealing her breasts. Marik started at them making Tea blush a deep red and cover her breasts. Marik pulled her hands away and put them over her head.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle." He said in a whisper as he leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it greedily while his other hand played with the other one rubbing on it making it go hard as a pebble under his touch. Speaking of hard, that's how Marik felt right now as he let go off that breast and switched to the other giving it the same treatment.

**Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked (ooh come on)  
Come on babygirl you know I just can't take it (I can't take it no more)  
Let your panties hit the floor (floor)  
Let your body steal the show right now (right now)  
It seems like you're ready  
So come on girl I just can't wait to see us naked (us naked yea)**

Marik let go of her breast and kissed his way between her breasts and down to where her skirt was. He put his hand on her skirt and slid it down her legs leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Marik looked into Tea's eyes and saw so much want in them. He knew very well that she wanted this and he was glad that she wanted to do this as much as he did. Tea was also staring into his eyes as she saw lust, passion, and most importantly love in them. She was so happy she was able to do this with the man she loved. Even though she was a bit nervous, she was glad she was doing it with him as he was pleasing her body and giving her such passion.

**I know you want this girl I see it in your eyes (eyes)  
Don't be ashamed of what you got between those thighs oh (oh)  
You know I'm gon' try not to be so excited  
But I can't help it feels so good to be invited  
So baby get ready cus here I go ooh (here I go ooh)**

Marik grabbed a hold of Tea's underwear and pulled them off throwing them on the ground as she was lying naked underneath him. He looked over her naked form as he couldn't help but stare in awe at her beautiful form. Every part of her was simply beautiful. Every form, every shape, every curve, just simply everything on her made her look like a goddess in his eyes.

"By God you're beautiful." He breathed as he took his hands and moved them gently up and down her sides making her shiver under his sensitive touch.

She was kinda surprised he was being so gentle with her. At first she thought that he was going to be rough with her and do things kind of fast. But here he was, being so gentle and slow with her. She was also impressed with the way he's pleasing her, it was making her begin to wonder if he's been with other women before her.

"Have you…have you ever been with other women before me?" Tea said as she then felt Marik move his hand back to her breast, rubbing it making it go hard again and Tea sigh out in pleasure.

"….Yeah. But that was before I ever noticed you. But I didn't love them like I love you now Tea." He said making her blush from his comment.

**Take off your shoes I wanna see them toes  
Slip off that skirt and that shirt gotta go  
Come off them draws girl you won't be needin' those  
Now you're wearin' what I like baby let's go  
Come on **

Marik removed his hand from Tea's breast and leaned down to her neck and started to lick a long trial down her neck to between her breasts, until he reached her navel. He licked around her stomach and then started to go downward until he began to reach her inner thigh and kiss and lick the skin there causing Tea to moan out. He them licked his way to her private and most scared part and stuck his tongue inside Tea's womanhood making her tense up and cling to his shoulders. He kinda pulled a fast one on her. She didn't really see it coming. He felt her tense up and put one of his hands on her stomach to calm her down and let her know that it was alright. She relaxed and then started to moan really loudly when he hit certain spots inside of her making her buck her hips out of reflex. Marik gripped her hips tightly, but not enough to hurt her, to keep her from moving so much.

"Marik." She moaned from his ministrations as she put her hands into his spiky blonde hair.

He loved hearing his name being called during the act. He loved how his name rolled off her tongue as she was moaning back. Marik swirled his tongue around her womanhood, getting every single place, leaving nothing untouched. When he reached her numb and started sucking on it really hard, Tea screamed from the pressure he was putting on it.

"MARIK!" Tea screamed out as she climaxed for the first time, leaving her shaking like mad from her orgasm. Marik licked up all the sweet nectar that flowed from her and then stared at her panting beneath him, all flushed and sweaty.

"Of all the women I tasted, I must say that you are the sweetest, and tastiest of them all." Marik said licking his lips off of Tea's juice, making her blush again for the third time that day.

**Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked (Let's get naked) ooh come on  
Come on babygirl you know I just can't take it (I can't take it no more)  
Let your panties hit the floor (floor)  
Let your body steal the show right now (right now)  
It seems like you're ready  
So come on girl I just can't wait to see us naked (us naked yea)**

Marik took his left index finger and moved it along her womanhood to feel for sensitive spots. He knew when he found one when Tea jolted up a few times. Marik then took that same finger and placed it inside of her, moving it in and out and feeling around for a certain spot. Tea gasped a bit in pain from the intrusion he was doing with his finger. What he was doing really hurt her insides.

"Marik…" She said in a pain filled voice while gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"It's okay Tea, it's okay. Just try to relax." Marik whispered to calm her down before adding another finger having two fingers move in and out of her, while making a scissoring motion. Even though Tea was still in pain, she relaxed and began to moan back as Marik continued to arouse her top inner walls. When he hit a certain spot she arched her back and clung to him like there was no tomorrow.

She let out another pleasure filled cry as she climaxed again, experiencing her second orgasm for the day. Marik pulled his fingers out of her and licked up her sweet honey like substance off of them. To him it tasted sweet like honey, pure rich honey. Marik then leaned back down toward her womanhood and licked up the rest of her honey making her jolt a bit. Once Tea caught her breath, Marik leaned up and passionately kissed her lips using her tongue to part her lips so he could taste her sweet cavern once again.

**Now somethin' 'bout that sexy skin you in  
Your clothes don't do you justice so come out of them  
So baby take that off so I can break you off  
And give you love love love (uh huh oh)**

Marik broke away from the kiss and looked at Tea's beautiful panting face as he removed his own clothing and throwing them onto the floor, leaving himself naked for her to see. Tea was amazed on how he looked. Beautiful tanned skin that glistened from the little amount of sweat. Real toned muscles, and abs to die for. He must really work out because he was packing big time. When her eyes went downward to his waist to his member she looked a bit scared and nervous, after all he was huge. Marik seeing this just smiled and assured her that everything would be fine. He leaned down again to kiss her full sweet lips then moved to whisper something in her ear.

"This is going to hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered in her ear to make sure she was willingly. Tea looked deep into his eyes then let out a deep sigh nodding her head.

"Are you sure? Cause if you don't tell me now."

"Yes…I'm sure. I wanna do this." Tea said smiling her sweet smile at him. Marik smiled back at her then leaned down to kiss her one more time before he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her one last time before he gently slid inside of her and broke her barrier taking her virginity.

**Now its time to enjoy yourself  
If you need assistance babygirl I'm here to help  
Cus its time for us to start this love makin' (let's make love)  
But first we gotta get butt naked**

Tea let out a pain filled cry and let the tears roll down her cheeks. It hurt like hell! It was like a flaming pain inside her stomach. Marik hated seeing her cry because of him, but he knew it would hurt more since it was her first time.

"I know, I know. It's okay the pain will go away soon." He said wiping her tears away gently. "Shhh…it's okay, you're gonna be okay. No more crying alright." He kissed her on her lips, and everywhere else he could make contact with to calm her down a bit to get her to relax. After a few minutes later Tea stopped crying and finally relaxed a bit. Marik waited a few minutes before he began moving in and out of her body in a slow rhythm.

"God's Tea." Marik moaned while moving inside her. "You're so tight." Even though Tea didn't feel as much pain as before, she still whimpered a bit in agony from the intrusion he was applying on her.

**Damn girl  
You look so good  
Won't you come over here  
Slip off that skirt  
You know that shirt gotta go  
baby baby baby**

"Shhh…please don't cry. You're doing so good. Shhh…don't worry it'll be over soon." Marik whispered to Tea as her cries of pain soon turned into cries of pleasure. Marik picked up a faster pace as he moved quicker inside of her body. He dug deeper, and deeper, harder and harder and faster and faster as his body was dripping with sweat. When he hit a spot inside of Tea she arched her back and let out a deep pleasured filled moan like she was on ecstasy.

"MARIK!" Tea cried out as she came harder than she had that day. She fell back on the bed panting as Marik continued to please her body, moving in and out, going deeper and deeper. When her muscles clamped down on his member he couldn't take it anymore as he felt that all to familiar feeling inside of groin. He let out a deep moan, gave one last long, hard thrust, and released inside of her causing Tea to whimper slightly, and him to fall on her panting.

**You lookin' kinna right  
Take your time (take your time)  
Now you know its time  
Lets get naked**

Marik stayed on top of her for a few until he moved to Tea's face and gently kissed all her tears away. He pulled out of her tight body and laid next to her panting heavily trying to catch his breath. He pulled Tea into his arms and held her tightly as she had her hands on his chest.

"That was…simply breath taking." Tea said as she rubbed her fingers on top of his chest.

"Wasn't it, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Marik said rubbing his fingers up and down her arm and back.

"Oh I enjoyed it, it hurt for awhile but turned good in the end."

"I'm sorry it hurt you." He said kissing her forehead. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I feel so much better thanks to you Marik."

"I'm glad you're not hurting anymore. Cause I'd never live with myself if I hurt you in some way."

"I don't think I would either." She said. They laid there in silence until Tea let out a loud yawn.

"Why don't you stay over here for the night?" Marik suggested. "I can bring you home tomorrow."

"I think that would be best. Besides I don't think I could walk after what you did to me."

"I doubt you would too. Now go ahead and get some sleep. You really need it after the wonders I did to you." He smirked pulling the covers over them.

"Yeah okay…oh and Marik."

"Yeah Tea?"

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time today on our date."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a wonderful time with you too."

"Good-night…love you Marik." Tea said before falling asleep.

"Good-night Tea, love you too." Marik said as he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her tighter to him soon falling asleep himself.

**If you tell me yes I'll lay you down  
We'll do it like you never done before  
If you tell me yes I'll lay you down**

BlueMoon Goddess: I am finally finished. That story took me one to two hours to write. Well I hope you liked it and please R&R please so I can know if you guys liked it or not. Also the song was called Naked by Marques Houston. And please no flames! See ya!


End file.
